GONE Dating Scenarios
by tInY aNcIeNt OnE
Summary: Includes Sam, Astrid, Caine, Quinn, Diana, Drake, Lana, Brianna, Albert, a Coyote Pup, Orc, Howard, Sanjit, Edilio, Anna, Emma, Dahra and Mary! You can request characters too! Includes one-shots, character x reader, and character x character, and of course scenarios.
1. How You Met/ Realisation / First Kiss

**Sam Temple**

You went to school together and noticed he struggled, so you offered to tutor him. He was extremely grateful for your help, but soon your tutoring sessions turned into much more.

He loved the way your eyes sparkled as you talked about the things you loved, not noticing when he made it on that list. Sam got an A on his final, and you celebrated with a huge, public kiss that Sam initiaited out of pure joy. You stayed strong as the FAYZ began.

**Astrid Ellison**

She tutored you, but never once made you feel stupid. In time, you realised you were equally matched, and you complemented each other perfectly. When you corrected _her_ on a particular topic, but not condescendingly, Astrid realised she had fallen for you. The giant hug she gave you when you got a higher mark than her proved exactly how much she cared - even setting her own feelings of failure aside until you gently pressed your lips against hers.

You kept each other balanced in the FAYZ.

**Caine Soren**

You transferred to Coates Academy, and Caine was immediately intrigued by your attitude and, of course, looks. He tried to convince himself that he just had a passing interest...but it was a lie, and both of you knew it. As soon as he admitted his feelings to himself, he started planning how to tell you. It was, of course, excessively dramatic - candles and flowers, mood lighting - and Caine gave you a passionate kiss as soon as you accepted.

You instilled strength in each other as the FAYZ started.

**Quinn**** Gaither**

You were partnered up in Chemistry and he made you laugh on a particularly bad day. He showed you his non-goofy, serious and startling observant side. Quinn had always known he would fall for you, and tried to show you how deeply by acting maturely when he told you. Your first kiss was no more than a minute later. You kept each other sane in the FAYZ.

**Drake Merwin**

Being the new kid at Coates - a school filled with notorious bullies - wasn't easy, but it was sure as hell a _lot_ easier when Drake took a liking to you. He made himself known by blatantly threating the first person to publicly attempt to humiliate you - and he did it _violently. _

His little grin and nod at you was only the start of Drake trying to win your favor via a mix of hurting your antagonisers and being oddly sweet to you (and _only _you). He finally told you about his feelings by pinning you against a wall and kissing you between classes. You saw the softer, vulnerable side of him when he had to verbally explain his feelings. You were each other's rock in the FAYZ.

**Diana Ladris**

Beautiful, knowing, seductive Diana didn't fall in love - not until you. You looked at her, talked to her differently - you saw her as she truly was, and she loved you for that. When she dropped the façade to show you the depth of her feelings, and found you returned them, Diana kissed you gently - like she was afraid of breaking you. You offered the other a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen when needed in the FAYZ.

**Lana Arwen Lazar**

You knew each other by mutual friends, and always encouraged her to stop drinking but never disrespected each other. After one particularly bad breakup, she realised why she'd broken things off - no one but you ever felt right. She kissed you in a sudden rush of passion and left quickly. Lana panicked but didn't push you away, instead confessing her feelings when she thought the time was right. You took care of each other in the FAYZ - mentally and physically.

**Brianna Berenson**

You became fast friends when Brianna was sent to Coates, as you helped her settle in and navigate around bullies. You took her to Nurse Temple every single time she twisted her ankle or fell in Track. She didn't admit her feelings until you had an argument and she ran away from you after realising what she'd said. Brianna tried to ignore you, but was so unfocused in Track that she fell _badly_, and would have been seriously hurt - but you caught her just as she slipped...bringing her down on top of you accidentally. You were worried until she leaned down and kissed you, and helped you up. You were each other's light in the dark times of the FAYZ.


	2. Albert and Coyote Pup

How You Met / First Kiss / Realising Their Feelings

**Albert Hillsborough**

**How You Met**

You met at school, sharing an Economics class. You were impressed by his knowledge and quick thinking, and he was likewise intrigued by you.

**First Kiss**

During the FAYZ. He ran up to you, filled with pure excitement after his McDonald's plan was a success and kissed you right there!

**Realising Their Feelings**

Albert hasn't had any experience in relationships, but quickly realised how he felt for you and you two got in a relationship shortly after your first kiss!

You two inspired success in each other in the FAYZ.

**Coyote Pup **

**How You Met**

You took the sweet pup in after realising it had been abandoned by its pack - it was the runt of the litter. You named it and domesticated it, bonding for life!

Awww!

**First "kiss"**

The pup, that you've nicknamed Sandy, licks your face as a sign of pure joy. You, showing great bravery, allow him to! Isn't he cute?

**Realising Their Feelings**

Awww! You love this little pup so much, and he loves you too! (After all, you do feed him).

You cuddled during the FAYZ. Like, a lot.


	3. New-Orc,Howard,Sanjit

**How You Met / Realising Their Feelings / First Kiss**

**Orc (Human)**

You met Charles Merriman at school, tutoring him in Chemistry. You were able to explain things to him in a way that he felt real understanding for the first time of his education, and he slowly left the name "Orc" behind the longer he was around you.

He gradually realised that he enjoyed being around you for more than tutoring, and quietly pined because he didn't believe he deserved you. However, you'd loved him for a while now and thankfully pulled this poor boy out of his misery by giving him a kiss and confessing!

You found faith in each other during the FAYZ.

**Howard**

You met Howard through Orc - Howard told him not to make fun of you or beat on you but didn't tell Orc why. Orc approached you, and you were initially scared, but after he asked you why Howard liked you so much, you started to become more comfortable with him. After a while of hanging out with Orc (who you now called Charles) and Howard, the smaller boy confessed to you and asked you to date him. You accepted, and Charles pretended to throw up as Howard kissed you right there.

You became each other's guard during the FAYZ.

**Sanjit **

Sanjit had met you at a movie premier, when you'd won a special ticket. He was immediately enraptured by you, and flirted with you the whole night, despite his adoptive family being there.

At the end of the night, he gave you his number, and with a wink and a smile, departed. Despite his overly flirtatious exterior, you saw his real feelings for you beneath the surface. The Brattle-Chances approved of you, and were happy to find out their adopted son had asked you on a date. You kissed in the same movie theatre where you'd first met.

You were each other's ray of sunshine in the FAYZ.


	4. Jealousy

**Sam Temple**

You were talking to Caine just after his speech, Caine being his charming and flirtatious self, and Sam suddenly appeared, gently turning your head to face him and kissed you deeply. He glared at Caine subtly and didn't let go of you until Caine had walked away to talk to Diana.

(He's pretty insecure and so will get jealous a fair amount, but always trusts you and will never try to control you. 5/10 Level Jealousy)

**Astr****id Ellison**

She's calm as she knows you'd never cheat, but when you give Diana that beautiful smile and laugh, she found an excuse to borrow you for a moment - but not before she got introduced as your girlfriend. She shot a triumphant smile at Diana before leaving.

(She trusts you, but doesn't always trust others, especially ones who make her self conscious. 3/10)

**Caine Soren**

Caine watched from afar as you won Sam over with a suggestive smile. He used his powers to move him away from you, and strutted over, introducing himself as "the boyfriend". He kissed you deeply and later gave Sam a vague warning.

(He's so so SO jealous, but tries to hide his insecurity about it. Doesn't trust anyone around you, 8/10 please give this boy some love)

**Quinn Gaither**

Quinn smiled as he noticed you talking with Edilio, your hands making nonsense gestures as you spoke quickly and excitedly to him. His smile only dropped a little when Drake came over to speak to you.

(He totally trusts you, his heart is in your hands, please don't hurt him! He's only worried that someone will make you happier than he does, and he's being selfish by staying with you so please prove him wrong! 0/10 Best boy)

**Diana Ladris**

Diana only had to give a sickeningly sweet smile to ensure Dekka stayed away from you, and for that she was glad. She took your hand in hers, enjoying the feeling of holding your hand not to check your power level but simply because she wanted to.

(Diana is not outwardly very insecure, she knows she is attractive and is confident in her relationship with you, but she knows how attractive you are and worries you will see her as who she believes herself to be - cruel, cold-hearted, etc. - so once again please give her love, she's so unused to genuine affection. 4/10.)

**Drake Merwin**

Drake glared daggers (and wished he could throw some) at Andrew, who was attempting to use his powers to impress you. When he went to touch you, though, that snapped the short leash Drake had had on himself. He stalked over, grinned at you, then turned that grin into something horrifyingly sadistic as he turned to face Andrew. The smaller boy's wrist was caught in Drake's slowly tightening grip. He only let go when Andrew whimpered and you gently pulled him away, still smiling.

(Do I even have to say it? He's Gaiaphage-green with envy! This has absolutely nothing to do with you, though, he just has some major trust issues. Hates everyone else which just fuels his jealousy, but also is a huge egotist and knows he's attractive. That doesn't stop him from beating on anyone who even looks at you. 10/10. Get some help Drake.)

**Lana Arwen Lazar**

Lana watched as Brianna, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, grabbed your hands and spun you around. Lana had shown up at the McClub originally only to talk to Albert, but when she saw you dancing with Brianna, she had to grimace a little. It slowly turned into a small smile when she realised how genuinely happy you were, and when your hand extended to her in invitation, she took it and danced with you.

(Lana is also very insecure and worries that you'll decide you want someone more positive and optimistic, but would never hurt anyone if she's jealous. 2/10)

**Brianna Berenson**

Brianna was always laughing, always smiling. But the laughter died down and that smile slowly fell when she saw Astrid talking with you, and a scowl took its place when the blonde laid her hand on your shoulder. Brianna ran to you, quick as lightning, and stole a kiss before zooming away, smile returned to its rightful place.

(4/10, Brianna acts cocky and indestructible but knows that you're a saint for being so patient with her. Her jealousy, like Lana's, would never cause anyone else pain [unless it's Drake] and she trusts you 100%.)

**Albert Hillsborough**

Albert's charming smile became imperceptibly more forced when he caught sight of Zil eyeing you, dressed to the nines in the McClub. He thought you looked beautiful, but Zil clearly had more deplorable thoughts. He walked over to the boy and quietly whispered in his ear, "Get out."

He did so reluctantly, and your grateful little smile told Albert that it was worth the loss of a customer.

(Albert has trust issues. And hates Nazis. Spread the word. 7/10 for jealousy, he doesn't like it when people are near things that he loves the most - money, food, you.)

**Coyote Pup**

Sandy is unimpressed seeing you coo at and pet Patrick, Lana's dog. The pup scampers over to you and nuzzles your cheek, lowly growling at Patrick, who walks off reluctantly. Aww, this pup just wants all your time!

(Give this pup some cuddles and love and soon all will be well! 5/10, please don't bite Patrick!)

**Howard Bassem **

As grateful as he was for Sam, Howard couldn't help but loathe him when you smile so brightly and him and thank him for saving you from Caine. He's mentally beating himself up for not being there, but when he's cuddling on the couch with you later and your smile is for him, you're saying he's "your hero"...he finds he doesn't mind Sam at all.

(5/10, his jealousy stems from insecurity. Howard always tries to be your number one, and feels unwanted when it doesn't seem like he is. But truthfully, it's not about anyone else seeing you with him - it's about what you really feel, because you're his top priority.)

**Orc** (**Human)**

Even without his "power", Orc is still painfully insecure and feels that he doesn't deserve you. Thus, seeing you talk to Albert, someone conventionally attractive and charming, worsens

his self-hatred to the point of a full mental breakdown. But with your help, support and loving words, he learns to cope with this and trust you completely.

(0/10 he's not even jealous he's just full of hatred for himself. Poor baby. Cuddle him.)

**Sanjit **

Sanjit's dark eyes watch in amusement as Quinn attempts to flirt with you. He grins when you gently let him down, and that grin broadens when you walk over to him. Smiling down at you, he rattles off another godawful pick-up line and relishes in your joyous laughter - his favourite sound in the world.

(Sanjit sometimes worries about coming on too strong, and losing you. But he put his trust in you and refuses to let anyone else come between you. And he respects you far too much to try to dictate who you talk to. 2/10)


	5. New!

**Edilio Escobar **

You met Edilio at your local library - he was researching policies on visas and immigration in California. When he saw you, he nervously snapped the book he held shut and refused to meet your eyes. However, you quietly asked if you could sit at his favoured table when you saw him there next, and over time he opened up to you - even about his family's illegal immigration.

Despite fearing judgment for his sexuality, he realised he loved you and kissed you in the same library you'd first met in.

You watched each other's backs in the FAYZ.

Jealousy 

Edilio stood with his arms crossed as Quinn so obviously tried to flirt with you. You had decided to keep your relationship a secret, fearing judgment, so he couldn't do much in public. Not that he would, anyway - he trusts you within an inch of his life - but he's scared of not being good enough.

(0/10 jealously, please reassure this best boy)

**Anna**

You invited her to see a movie after she caught your interest in your shared class, Maths. You two really hit it off and she realised she had feelings for you when Sam asked her out and she had to turn him down. Anna kissed you just before she turned 15. You waited to turn 15 before getting out of the FAYZ to be with her in whatever way possible - and were glad to see she was alive.

Jealousy 

Anna pouted as yet _another _young journalist came up to interview you about your short time in the "PBA", as they called it. This junior journalist was only 16, and - as much as Anna didn't like to admit it - incredibly cute. But Anna didn't want to be seen as the jealous girlfriend, and trusted you. When they went to pose for a photo and tried to kiss your cheek however, Anna stepped in, smiling at them sweetly then gently pulling you away.

(5/10 but it's so cute when she's jealous that you can't be mad at her.)

**Emma **

You met Emma through her sister, Anna, who set you two up on an ice-skating date. Emma tripped into your arms and giggled that she "fell for you", and you kissed her right then and there. You turned 15 before Emma and weren't part of the FAYZ at all, but when Emma got out you were overjoyed to see she was safe.

Jealousy

Anna flirted with you to get back at Emma- but it had little effect. Emma was in love with you and loved her sister despite their disagreements, so she just smiled at both of you fondly.

(0/10, she loves fully and completely and without jealousy)

**Dahra Baidoo**

You met Dahra at the beginning of the FAYZ, being assigned to help her in the 'hospital'. You were so helpful and devoted that Dahra fell head over heels and left Elwood for you, kissing you to signify this.

You mended each other's hearts and wounds during the FAYZ.

Jealousy

Diana simpers at you and twirls her hair while you look on unimpressed. Dahra hides her smile at your loyalty, and makes sure to give you extra kisses just to ensure your eyes never stray from each other.

(1/10 jealousy, you're her baby and she's never trusted anyone more!)

**Mary Terrafino **

You met Mary when she requested you help at the daycare. After seeing how much she was going through, you spoke to her privately and offered your support. Sure enough, she soon confided in you about her issues and begged you not to judge her too harshly. Mary realised she had feelings for you when you supported her and never once made her feel judged, only listened attentively. She kissed you and in the second after, downed a biscuit in one bite.

She's trying. She's trying for her, she's trying for you.

Jealousy 

Mary's depression can affect her so negatively that she wonders if you truly love her. She's self conscious of her looks and body and doesn't think she's good enough for you. Mary doesn't get jealous, she just gets sad.

(-10000/10, poor angel, someone give her a hug she deserves it.)


	6. Nicknames

**Sam Temple **

Sam calls you babe, puppy, baby, angel, and gorgeous.

You call him sunshine, sparky, superman, handsome, "my hero" , cutie, and Mayor Sammy (to make him laugh), Samuel (if you're joking around)

**Astrid Ellison**

Astrid mostly just calls you by your name, sometimes "honey".

You call her Astra, genius, babe, sweetie and honey.

**Caine Soren**

Caine calls you baby, babe, pup, kitten, sweetheart, love, darling and Mr/Mrs/Mx Soren.

You call him Napoleon, Fearless Leader, jerk, and pretty boy.

**Quinn Gaither**

Quinn calls you sweetie, sweetheart, dear, dearest, angel, and Mr/Ms/Mx Gaither.

You call him Quinny, Fisherboy, and sweetheart.

**Drake Merwin**

Drake calls you doll, pet, darling, sweets, dollface, gorgeous, little cutie, kitty/kittten, kid, prince/princess, hot stuff, sugar, darling, light of my life, I'm not gonna hurt ya - WHERE'D HE GET THAT AXE-

You call him killer / lady killer , prince, king, god, jerkface, Drakey, quickdraw, and Merwin.

**Diana Ladris**

Diana calls you bunny, honey, sweets and sunshine.

You call her Di, gorgeous, Anna, pumpkin, sweets and angel.

**Lana Arwen Lazar**

Lana calls you dumbass, kid, doll and hun.

You call her cutie, Healer, Lazar and elfie (from her middle name, referring to Arwen the elf.)

**Brianna Berenson **

Brianna calls you slowpoke, cutie, and pretty.

You call her ginger, Sonic, pigtails, The Breeze, Bri, and Anna.

**Albert Hillsborough**

Albert calls you honey, love, dovey, and precious.

You call him Al, honey, and sweetheart.

**Coyote Pup **

The pup would call you Pack Leader or leader.

You call him cutie, puppy, pup, Sandy, and jerk when he bites your shoes.

**Orc (Human)**

Orc calls you prince/princess/ angel, light, dove, hope, my faith.

You call him Charles, Charlie, love, handsome and gorgeous.

**Howard Bassem**

Howard calls you "my (name)", pretty gal/ guy/ thing", sugar, angelface, babydoll and babe.

You call him jerk, Howie, "my better half", and bunny.

**Sanjit**

Sanjit calls you buttercup, chick, kiddo, gumdrop, candy, cutie-pie, gorgeous, darling and dearest.

You call him San, invincible, lady killer and beloved.

**Edilio Escobar**

Edilio calls you prince, handsome, my guy, Mr Escobar.

You call him 'Dilio, solider, handsome, pretty boy and dear.

**Anna**

Anna calls you snowflake, hottie, cutie pie, and baby.

You call her babe, pretty girl, gorgeous and hot stuff.

**Emma**

Emma calls you bunny, star, peach, and sparky.

You call her queen, princess, doll, and sunshine.

**Dahra Baidoo**

Dahra calls you teddy bear, dolly, and angel from Heaven.

You call her Nurse/Doctor Dahra, Dr. Baidoo, sweetness, kiddo and gorgeous.

**Mary Terrafino**

Mary calls you cupcake, "my light", "my angel", "my sunshine" and beautiful.

You call her beautiful, gorgeous, pretty girl, angel and "my Mary".


	7. Habits

**Sam Temple**

You pace around the room when you're stressed, and run your hands through your hair. Sam finds this adorable.

**Astrid Ellison**

You bite your lip when you're thinking, and play with your hair.

Astrid's always kissing you to stop you from making your lips bleed.

**Caine Soren**

You bite your thumbnail, and sit with your legs crossed in chairs. Caine loves watching you mirror him - he feels understood.

**Quinn Gaither**

You rub your neck and fidget with your hands. Quinn likes intertwining your hands and swinging them.

**Drake Merwin**

You walk with more confidence and smile with more teeth. Drake likes matching with you.

**Diana Ladris**

You mastered her half-smirk. Diana likes it better on you, directed at her.

**Lana Arwen Lazar**

You wake up later and you're less afraid to speak your mind. She likes your newfound confidence.

**Brianna Berenson**

You run faster and practically bounce with energy. Brianna loves seeing you healthy and happy.

**Albert Hillsborough**

You walk with your hands in your pockets and you're able to spin situations to your advantage. Albert hopes to only influence you positively

**Coyote Pup**

You're more agressive to those who hurt you deeply, and you're practically nocturnal. Sandy's even more protective of you once he notices.

**Orc (Human)**

You whistle and mutter to yourself. Charles never fails to smile at this.

**Howard Bassem**

You gesticulate more and lick your lips. Howard watches in amusement.

**Sanjit**

You wink and snap your fingers. Sanjit teases you relentlessly that he's "really growing on you".

**Edilio Escobar**

You rub the bridge of your nose and hold eye contact longer. Staring contests with Edilio are consequently...interesting.

**Anna**

You cover your hand with your mouth when you smile. Anna gently pulls it away and holds it, wanting to fully savour your expression.

**Emma**

You crack your knuckles and tap your foot when sitting. Emma's drawn to the familiar noises and smiles fondly.

**Dahra Baidoo**

You chew the tip of your pens and pencils, and shred paper. Dahra's constantly scolding you, but with a certain affection.

**Mary Terrafino**

You peel off the labels from bottles, and tug ar the collar of your shirt when you're nervous. Mary shakes her head when she notices, but feels seen. Heard. Understood.

It's nice to have someone who cares.


	8. Conflict

**Sam Temple **

Sam paced impatiently around your shared living room, muttering to himself. His head snapped up when he heard the door open and footsteps approach.

"Where were you? I was so worried! I-"

Sam trailed off as he noticed the bruising around your eye and your slight limp.

"Had to break up a fight. Everyone's okay, though," you reassured him.

Sam tried to keep the anger out of his expression, tried to smooth it into concern, but-

"What if you weren't okay? What if you got hurt?"

Sam didn't even realise he'd shouted until he took in the wide-eyed look you gave him.

"Babe, oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

He felt arms wrap around him and looked down, seeing you hug him tightly.

"I've got you. I'll always be there for you. I love you, babe," Sam whispered into your neck.

**Astrid Ellison**

"I don't think you should-"

"What?" Astrid turned to face you. "You're doubting me? I think I know more about this than you, huh?"

Your teary eyes sparked an immediate regret in Astrid, and she instantly backtracked, tripping over herself to apologise. With her cool façade broken, Astrid seemed so young and remorseful. You smiled at her and leaned in to tuck a stray hair behind her cheek, shushing her.

"It's okay, Astra. I love you."

**Caine Soren**

Caine bit his thumbnail as he tried to hold back the harsh words that came to mind.

"You're not going to say anything?" You pleaded with Caine. He'd been silent ever since you said the words "I love you."

"I don't know what to say," he admitted.

Sighing and holding back tears, you turned to leave, but two arms wrapping around you blocked your way.

"What, Caine? What could you possibly want n-"

"I love you."

The kiss he gave you not a second after proved it.

**Quinn Gaither**

Quinn's back ached and his hands were red and raw, but he smiled as he trudged through your front door. Only for his smile to drop entirely as he realised you were crying.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"Q-Q-Quinn. Edilio told me...he told me what you said to him. What you called him."

Shame flooded him and he hung his head. "There was never any excuse for that. I...I know how wrong I was. I want to make it up to Edilio, but I don't know how to tell him I'm sorry."

You nodded sympathetically. "It was racist, Quinn."

"It was. And I knew it was, and I need to apologise."

Your smile was brighter than the sun.

**Drake Merwin**

"Merwin?"

Drake whipped around to face you, his eyes red. "What? Come to laugh? I've only got one hand, but I can still shoot. Don't test me, doll."

Your sigh and shake of the head pulled at his heartstrings. "No, Drake, I'm not going to judge you. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I came to- to be here for you now."

He turned his face away so you wouldn't see the light blush adorning his cheeks, and replied,"Cheers, sweets. Could've used you a couple hours ago, though."

He felt your smile rather than saw it - heard it in your voice as you laughed and said,"I know, killer. I'm here. I'm with you."

Drake appreciated that more than he could say, so he pulled you into a one-armed hug and hoped you got the message.

You did.

**Diana Ladris**

"Diana, please! Please don't go along with this!"

Your begging had little effect - your girlfriend was set on following through with Caine's plan.

"He's crazy! He's after the uranium!"

Your voice had dropped to a whisper. Diana watched your eyes dart about the room, searching for any signs of an eavesdropper.

When you found none, you continued,"He'll get you killed, Di. I'm worried about you."

Diana hid her smile, and shook her head. "Okay. Okay, sunshine. No uranium-hunting for me. Happy now?"

Your answering smile told her you were.

**Lana Arwen Lazar**

Lana scoffed, dismissing your concerns. "Couple cigs a day won't kill me, kid."

"Might mess you up, though, elfie. Don't want you getting hurt. You've been through enough."

When you looked at her with those puppy dog eyes...

Lana was powerless.

"Whatever, dumbass. I'll cut back. You're definitely getting me more CDs for that, though."

Lana's dark eyes sparked in joy at your resounding laugh.

**Brianna Berenson **

"Bri! Slow down!"

"Slow down? I'm the Breeze, baby. I go _fast_."

You laughed a little, but your expression soon turned grim. "Brianna, I need to talk to you."

She stopped immediately. Her pigtails whipped her cheek and you instinctively reached a hand up to brush them behind her ears, only stopping when you heard a wince. "Anna? You hurt?"

Brianna shook her head, but winced once more as her tied hair hit her cheek. "Just- fell. It's nothing."

Your raised eyebrow forced the truth out of her - "Drake. He caught me with his whip, just a little. I totally wrecked him though. It's nothing to worry about."

Your tight hug nearly knocked her over.

"I love you, Bri. Be safe. And if he touches you again, he's dead."

Your girlfriend shook her head fondly at your concern, but hugged you back.

**Albert Hillsborough**

**Coyote Pup **

"Sandy! You chewed through my only good pair of shoes!"

The pup in question looked down guiltily. _Sorry. _

"Yeah, I'm sure. Stay here, I need to find some trainers. Let's hope you haven't wrecked _those_, too."

Sandy whined and attempted to clutch your leg in apology. You sighed, fed up with the pup's antics, but reached down to run a hand through his soft fur. The coyote pup looked up; puppy dog eyes on show.

You smiled, and the pup grinned, white teeth showing.

"I really can't stay mad at you."

**Orc (Human)**

"Charles, sweetie, can we talk?"

The boy nodded at you, but seemed apprehensive. "What's wrong, angel?"

Shaking your head, you said,"It's...I'm worried about you. You're drinking. And- and I'm scared."

He tried to brush it off, push the issue to the side, but you were relentless in your concern.

"If you want me to stop, I can try. But I can't promise anythin', much as I want to."

"It's not going to be easy, I know. But it's enough. It's enough that you're trying."

**Howard Bassem**

Howard started guiltily as you entered. You quirked a brow, but didn't push it.

"T'sup, sugar. What's the dealio?"

"You, apparently," you fixed him with a hard glare,"have been dealing."

Panicked gaze. Flapping hands. Unshed tears.

Yeah, he was _so _guilty.

Wait, he was crying?

You looked again and nearly cried with him. His eyelashes were wet with tears and his nose twitched.

"I-I'm so sorry, baby. I know, I know you don't like it," he hiccuped. "But I'm not smart enough to do much more, 'n that's the only way I can get 'Bertos. Can't depend on you."

You shook your head even as tears fell. Pulling him into a hug, you put together a response.

"You can do anything, Howard. You're the smartest person I know. It's okay, it's okay. You can reply on me. I got you."

**Sanjit **

Sanjit's sigh echoed off the walls. The Brattle-Chances had shared no expense when it came to their luxury house.

Not home. Not his home.

"Come on, come quick! There's somebody else here!"

"Vince, _what_?" Sanjit gasped. _Impossible. No, he had to be kidding._

"These kids. They're on our island. That guy just _killed_ one of the sheep. And - oh, god. They're eating it. Sanjit, Sanjit - I don't know how he killed it. He just moved his hands and..."

Sanjit stppped listening. His mind blanked.

One thought, one priority -

_To get his siblings, to get you out. _

"Vince. Get everyone else. We're going to have to take the helicopter," Sanjit said with steely resolve. "I need to get my darling."

He made his way to your room, and practically pulled you out of bed in haste. "We need to go, we need to go!" he whisper-yelled.

"Sanjit. Talk sense," you mumbled, rubbing your eyes. Your voice was thick, slurring, heavy with exhaustion.

"Come on!" He yelled.

A slow blink. Confusion. Fear.

"Sorry, angel. Just- we need to go, okay?"

You nodded, preparing to leave the island for good.

**Edilio Escobar**

"'Dilio?"

A soft voice pulled Edilio out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, babe?"

"It's not fair on you. And I want you to know I'm with you. I don't want you to go out there alone."

Edilio smiled softly. "And I don't want to put you in danger. It's going to be the endgame."

You met eyes. His smile won you over as always.

"Come home to me safe, 'Dilio. I need you."

**Anna**

"Hey, babe, here's your-"

The glass of water fell to the ground and shattered with a _crash. _You couldn't tear your eyes away from Anna, whimpering on the floor.

"Oh my god, Anna! Did you fall? Are you okay?

Your eyes flicked to the staircase, noting the pile of clothes that had likely caused her fall.

"M'fine. Sore," she laughed a little. "Can you help me up?"

Settling her on the sofa, your focus then went to assessing the damage, getting her painkillers and cuddling her all night.

**Emma **

"I can't deal with it anymore."

Emma's eyelashes were wet with tears, but her jaw was set and her hands were steady.

"I'm going to see if I can get in her room, and then..." She trailed off, scrubbing at her eyes, trying and failing to disguise the catch in her voice. "Mary's in so much pain, and she's begging me to end- to end-"

_I know, I know, you're doing the right thing_, your kind eyes told her. _I love you, you're making the right choice_, your arms around her spoke.

**Dahra Baidoo**

"You've been working nonstop for_ hours_ now."

Dahra shrugged. "You want to help, go ahead."

A pause.

"Didn't mean-"

"I know," you reassured her. "Give yourself a break. I'll take over. I know this place _almost _as much as you do."

Your little wink gave Dahra more happiness that she could ever hope to repay. But she'd try.

**Mary Terrafino **

"Mary? Everything alright?"

So heartbreakingly gentle, your voice. So kind. Understanding.

She didn't deserve you, she didn't deserve any of this, why couldn't she just go and-

_Breathe. Put those thoughts behind you. Focus on something, anything. Five, four, three, two one. Unclench your hands. Relax your jaw. _

Your voice. She wasn't imagining it. You were here with her, pulling her hair away from her face and pressing a towel to her forehead.

"Breathe, my Mary. I've got you."


	9. Clothes

**Sam Temple**

Sam's soft smile outshined the fake sun in the sky as he caught sight of you fast asleep, wrapped in his school hoodie. The bright red was a flattering contrast to your skin, and your hands clutched the fabric like a lifeline.

"I love you," he whispered, sliding into bed beside you.

You both slept soundly until morning.

**Astrid Ellison**

Astrid gave a soft gasp as she recognised the blouse you wore. Faded blue, and partially buttoned up, a pocket on the left side...

You were...wearing her favourite blouse!

Her superior smirk only widened as she realised you were walking away from Diana.

Who was sure to notice the name stitched into the back of the blouse.

**Caine Soren**

Caine was having an exceptionally bad day, but was determined not to take it out on you.

Instead, he'd deemed Panda a better candidate.

After a while of throwing the boy (and throwing things _at _him) he'd calmed down enough to return to your shared room.

He wasn't expecting to see you wearing his yellow jumper, snuggled up in bed. Your half-lidded eyes widened upon seeing him and you felt your cheeks heat up.

"Hello, darling. You look good in yellow."

**Quinn Gaither  
**

Tears streamed down his cheeks from laughter even as his back ached from rowing.

Fishing with his crew, and soon going home to you...it was better than he had ever dreamed of. The only problem was, he seemed to have misplaced his signature fedora. As a result, he'd had to borrow a hairband from Elise, another girl working with him. His ponytail had garnered a few laughs from the fishing crew, but they all understood how demanding rowing was.

Coming home to you was the highlight of his day, though.

On instinct, he reached up to remove his fedora, but stopped when he glimpsed your face peeking out from under a familiar hat.

"Hello, little thief. What's my sweetheart been up to?"

**Drake Merwin**

Cursing Caine under his breath, Drake yanked open the door to his room only to stop dead in his tracks. His irritation was wiped away immediately at the sight before him.

His doll, dead asleep, wrapped in his leather jacket.

"Hey, kid," he said softly. "Miss me already?"

**Diana Ladris**

Diana's rage at Caine had finally bubbled over - and nearly resulted in death. Her death.

Hissing at the pain, Diana was calmed only by your hand in hers. Looking down at your joined hands, she recognised the jade bracelet on your left wrist. Given to her by her father, she'd never held much love for it.

Until you wore it, and showed her the fine line between love and hate.

You were most definitely on "love".

**Lana Arwen Lazar**

Lana's pace quickened as she approached Clifftop, eager to get back to you. Patrick trotted along beside her, tongue lolling out as he panted. Plodding up the stairs, she realised the door to her room was open and her heart jumped. Patrick ran straight in. Hearing a laugh and a bark of joy, her heart jumped again - this time in pure, unfiltered euphoria.

"Patrick, careful, boy. Don't knock me over," you chuckled at the overexcited dog.

If Lana's heart had jumped before, it was doing backflips now - you were ruffling Patrick's fur as he pawed at your-

_Not your shirt. _

Lana's shirt. You must have shrugged it on to greet her. She'd left it lying on the bed next to her cigs (very few of them, given her promise to cut back).

"You're wearing my shirt. Dumbass," she added quickly.

You looked up, startled.

"Looks better on you anyway."

**Brianna Berenson **

Brianna giggled, staring up at you. "Really? You stole my hairbands, cutie?"

"Are they really yours?" you shot back, grinning.

"I'd say the owner wasn't really using them. Considering they're on the other side of the FAYZ wall right now. I hope."

The mood had darkened a little following Brianna's statement. In an attempt to lighten it, you offered,"Need a hand with the pigtails?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Before I fall _fast_," she winked "asleep. C'mon, slowpoke!"

**Albert Hillsborough**

Albert frowned, glancing worriedly at the McClub entrance. You were meant to be here - he glanced at his watch - twenty minutes ago.

Already deciding to send one of his lackeys to look for you, he headed in their direction.

Only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiya, bossman. Like my outfit?"

Albert glanced at you, and you watched his eyes widen in shock. Your outfit included one of _his _blazers.

"Free entry for my sweetheart - who's definitely going to be wearing that more often," Albert announced to no one.

**Coyote Pup **

Sandy barked in laughter as he trotted through the cat flap and up the stairs. Settling next to you on the bed, the pup noticed you were clutching his leash in your arms and whined.

Reflexively, you let go of the leash and pulled him closer to you instead. The pup licked your face and huffed, happy to be back with his pack leader.

**Orc (Human)**

Charles Merriman's day was looking brighter already. He whistled as he walked, but his breath caught in his throat when he spied you watching TV through the window. You looked so much younger, without the weight of worlds on your shoulders. And so small - curled up in his sweater. Charles took a moment to appreciate the sight, closing his eyes and smiling to himself;

this was more than he ever dared hope for.

"Hi, angel. I'm back."

**Howard Bassem**

After Howard's drug running had come to an end at your request, he'd found himself doing more and more council work to fill the empty time. Consequently, he had paperwork to do. Arguments to sort out.

And an angel to wait for. Howard twirled in his chair, jumping up at the loud _bang _of the door opening and closing.

"Babydoll, that you?"

"Hiya, Howie," you greeted him.

He turned to face you, and blinked in surprise. His red bandana was tied around your neck.

"Hiya indeed," Howard grinned, pulling you into a hug.

**Sanjit **

"Hey, gumdrop, you seen my-"

Sanjit cut himself off. Barely visible, wrapped in clean white sheets, was you. He was able to pick out the grey of his favoured tank top against the snowy white of the blankets.

He had no desire to wake you up.

"Sleep well, cutie."

**Edilio Escobar**

Edilio practically threw the rifle away from him as he stepped through the door. He'd promised to never bring that violence home, and he always kept his promises.

That was one of the many reasons you loved him. His incredibly comfortable sweat pants were another.

Edilio gave a soft laugh as he took in your attire.

"Welcome home, babe."

**Anna**

Anna dug her nails into her palm, scratching at her neck with her other hand.

It was your birthday. Your fifteenth birthday.

She took a quick glance at her watch - almost time. Five seconds, four, three, two, one...

Tears fell from her eyes as figure appeared in front of her.

_Please, please, let it be them. _

Anna wiped at her face to clear her blurry, tear-filled vision and looked closer.

An awfully familiar v-neck.

"Snowflake? Is that..is that my-"

She was knocked to the ground by the force of your hug.

"Hi, Annie."

**Emma**

"Emma?"

Trying to recover from the shock of exiting the FAYZ, she didn't respond at first.

Then the shaky, hopeful tone registered. The voice clicked.

Emma's eyes met yours - and flicked down to your neck as something sparkly caught her attention.

The necklace you'd given her for your six-month anniversary.

"Bunny...I missed you so much."

**Dahra Baidoo**

Dahra scrubbed at her already raw hands, intent on cleanliness and unwilling to let anything stand in her way.

She didn't count on you, however.

"Hey, gorgeous. You're going to hurt yourself," you scolded, pulling her hands away gently and drying them.

Dahra's little smile grew wider at the sight of her medical gloves on you.

"If you say so, Doctor."

**Mary Terrafino**

"My Mary. What's wrong, angel?" you smiled at her.

Mary ducked her head to hide her beaming grin. "You're wearing my turtleneck. Trying to make me love you even more?"

Sure enough, you wore the black shirt proudly. "I'm just trying to make you love _yourself_ more. Like you should," you said.

You gave her a pointed look, but relented and returned to your effortless, endless jubilance.

"It's working, sunshine."


	10. New-Dekka

**Dekka Talent **

**How You Met / Realising Their Feelings / First Kiss**

You met at Coates when she stepped in to defend you from Drake. Dekka's soft smile at your words of gratitude and her unwillingness to let anyone keep her down soon won your heart. Dekka realised she returned your feelings when Taylor asked her out and she declined - not because she feared judgement, but because her heart was yours. You kissed on your second date, at an ice cream parlour far from Coates.

And no one said a thing to stop you.

You reminded each other that it was, indeed, "just a FAYZ". With a little wink - the phrase that had been used against Dekka by her parents to dismiss her sexuality was now your inside joke.

**Jealousy **

Dekka's arms were crossed, which wouldn't have alerted anyone to her foul mood, but if you knew her well - and you did - the upturned corners of her mouth and her slightly furrowed brow were telltale signs of annoyance.

Annoyance, and - by the way she stood closer to you than usual - jealousy.

A jealous Dekka was atypical (and very cute).

But what caused this envy?

One Orsay Pettijohn.

Orsay had latched on to you immediately, sensing your kind nature. And by 'latched on', it was _literal._ She clung to your arm and wrapped hers around your waist.

Rationally, Dekka knew that Orsay was just scared. Emotionally, she was in turmoil - why was she touching you? Why did you return it?

Noticing her distress, you momentarily untangled yourself from the scared girl to kiss Dekka's cheek.

Her frown dissolved immediately.

(Dekka is customarily level-headed and phlegmatic. When it comes to you, however, she can let her feelings get the best of her sometimes and 'use the heart over the head'.

4/10 jealousy - and 2/10 is just for her being protective.)

**Nicknames **

Dekka calls you princess, kitty, and ladybug.

You call her Talent, Dekks, and Gravity Girl.

**Habits You Pick Up **

You stand with your arms crossed and narrow your eyes. Dekka won't tell you, but she finds this incomparably adorable.

**Wearing Their Clothes **

Dekka's footsteps broke the eerie silence. A clock ticked. The air was still and the town was quiet.

A cushion lay under your head, and a makeshift blanket had been carefully draped over you - Dekka's fleece jacket.

"I'm home now, kitty," she whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

**Conflict / Comfort **

"Are you ashamed of me?"

The question seemed to come out of nowhere.

When you turned to face your girlfriend, you were shocked into silence by her teary eyes and trembling lip.

"I...I know you deserve better, but-"

"Dekka."

She looked up at you, brown eyes wary.

"There's no one better for me than you. I'm not ashamed of you, Dekka. I love you."

Her answering smile lit up the room.


End file.
